


Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, gamrezi, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When was the last time they'd had a normal good nights sleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

When was the last time they'd had a normal good nights sleep?

 

The last time they'd slept without being on a sofa in a house that belonged to a guy that Vriska's drug dealer's cousin knew or whatever.

The last time they'd slept without being sweaty and out of breath on a motel bed that was probably crawling with bed bugs.

The last time they'd slept without knowing that Terezi's mom would call her in the morning, yelling, because Terezi had used _her_ credit card to pay for their fancy hotel room and " _Terezi Pyrope, just because I'm a lawyer doesn't mean I have all the money in the world!"_

The last time they'd slept without waking up in the morning with a pounding headache because last night everything had gotten to be too much and some of Gamzee's Faygo mixed with vodka always fixed it.

The last time they'd slept without Gamzee waking up at at 3AM, yelling and sobbing, plagued by memories of childhood abuse and murder while Terezi tried to soothe him.

Truth be told, neither of them knew the last time they'd had a normal good nights sleep, and they didn't know if they would ever again.

But they knew that despite the pain (and the occasional bed bug), they still had each other, and they liked to convince themselves that that was all that really mattered.


End file.
